


Beautiful brown eyes

by Mags3502



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags3502/pseuds/Mags3502
Summary: Comments are welcome!





	

Color was always something described to you. Whether it was from the black words you read from descriptive books or the comforting words of your mother when you would cry as a child, you had always heard of the wonderful, majestic, and breathtaking colors of the world.

Sadly, that’s all they were. Words spoken to you from others.

You didn’t fully understand this whole soulmate thing until you were thirteen. You came home with fresh tears one night, upset when your teacher explained why she could see colors and the rest of you couldn’t. Your mother had spent the whole night listening to you babbling on about how ‘unfair and crappy’ it was.

High school really started giving you hope, however, when your closest friend, Macy, had found her soulmate. You were so excited for her and she gushed about it all day. You two stayed together all through high school and college. You even moved in with her and her boyfriend when you graduated. You two were like sisters and told each other everything. You were so happy, but there was always that doubt in the back of your head when you tried to determine different shades of grey and black.

~

“(Y/n), watch this guy. He’s hilarious!” Macy burst into our room suddenly and flopped onto your bed next to you. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through a few things before pulling up a video and forcing the phone into your hands. You watched as a man with grey and black hair attempt to escape a reaper leviathan in a game you knew all too well as Subnautica. It was entertaining and even forced more than enough giddy chuckles from your lips to make you happy for the next week.

“Who is this?” You asked through your hand as he cursed at nearly everything that he flew by. 

“His name’s Markiplier. He makes a lot of let’s plays and he’s really funny. I knew you’d like him! Especially with how much of a nerd you are for video games.” She responded with sheer joy to see a smile on your face after so long. 

“I’m not a nerd, okay. I’m just enthusiastic.” You joked. “Now get out so I subscribe to this guy and get on with my life… after watching about eight more videos that is…” You gave her a shameful smile, the kind someone who had just cheated their diet would use. Macy rolled her eyes before obeying and leaving. Needless to say you watched a lot more than eight videos.

You quickly became a big fan of Markiplier and all his friends too. There was just something that you couldn’t explain. Sure you still couldn’t see the color of his floof or the ‘red’ of his lucky flannel, but he still drew you in. Maybe it was the powerful way you could tell every emotion that ran through his head when you looked in his eyes, or the way he loved his fans and channel so passionately. Either way, you were entranced. Almost like a drug, you found him and his laughter intoxicating. It gave you an orgasmic, natural, high that you have never felt before. So, when your mom mailed you tickets to his next panel at vidcon, you were ecstatic.

In fact, you were so happy that you forced yourself to sleep the whole plane ride so that it wouldn’t seem as long.However, once you had touched down and boarded off of your third plane, arriving at your destination, you suddenly felt stupid. You, a grown ass woman, stood here, fangirling over some guy on YouTube like a thirteen year old girl. How ridiculous.

You thought about this in the cab drive to the hotel while Macy gushed. Suddenly, seeing her doing the same, childish thing that you’ve been doing, made you feel a whole lot better. Once you all got to the hotel, you grabbed all your luggage and rushed to the room you had reserved about two months prior and surprisingly, you felt extremely tired which resulted in you sleeping the night away.

The next day the three of you, you had brought Macy’s soulmate as well, went around the convention area looking from booth to booth, merchandise littered the tables. It was amazing. You felt like you were really a part of something here.

Eventually the time came for the three of you to migrate to where the panel would transpire. To say you were excited was an understatement, you were practically vibrating in your seat. Soon the lights died down and four well-known YouTubers walked on stage. Everyone in the crowd cheered and you joined them. The four sat down and you all quieted.

The panel flew by and before you knew it they were passing out microphones to the fans in the crowd. Mark futtered his eyes from person to person, looking for anyone who seemed to stand out from the rest. He spotted you.

Your mother once told you that the second your eyes met with your soulmate’s, your world stopped. Even if you spotted them from a mile away, it would seem as if they were right in front of you, and it did. All the noise around you flittered out like the last dying flame of a fire and you could’ve sworn he was right before you. 

Brown. Beautiful, beautiful brown.

That was the first color you saw before a hand obstructed your view. You looked around as splashes of color changed the room. The spread here and there, as if someone was dumping multi-colored paint onto the world. It was breathtaking, and overwhelming.

“Holy shit! Is this the same color that my hair is?” You looked back up to the stage to see Mark holding the hem of his shirt and looking amazed at everything around him.

‘God it really had to be him didn’t it . He’s the one that has to be my soulmate?’ you thought to yourself.

“Wait, Mark,” Jack avoided his question, “are you saying that you found your soulmate? Just now?” Mark nodded and he was enveloped in a group hug by all of his friends. Meanwhile, you snuck out of your seat to explore this new look on the world.

~

“Where is she?” Bob asked. Mark looked out to the crowd and felt sudden panic when he couldn’t find you.

“I-I don’t know. I think she left.” He looked to the floor and bit his lip in thought. “Jack let me borrow your glasses.” Jack looked shocked for a moment before scoffing and, with a smile, he gave them to his friend. Mark took them and thanked him before running of the stage and out into the rest of vidcon.

~

“I know I did but what was I supposed to do?! Do you know how overwhelming that all was?” You shouted to Macy who was currently on the other side of your phone. She had called you the second she noticed you had left. “Shit, what am I supposed to do now?” 

“You’re going to go look for him.” She hung up before you could respond. You sighed before looking around. You had ended up somewhere by the bathrooms and you had no idea where to look, so you walked aimlessly. 

Well, maybe not aimlessly.

There seemed to be something driving you, telling you where to go. It lead you right to a man with a white baseball cap and dark framed glasses. He seemed to almost glow, like a warm light that attracted you like a moth. You reached out and placed your hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly before whipping around and facing you. You both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, just memorizing the features on each other’s faces. It was him and you knew it was him.

“I’ve been waiting for you for an eternity.” He said before hugging you and spinning you.

“I’ve been waiting for you too but shouldn’t you be at your panel right now?” Mark panicked for a moment before looking back to you. You both quickly exchanged phone numbers before you went back to your seat and he went back to his stage. 

You sat through the rest of the panel, only thinking about those beautiful brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
